The invention relates to a system for managing or controlling functions as a vehicle moves over terrain, such as the various functions which must be controlled as an agricultural tractor moves through a field.
As an agricultural tractor moves through a field, the operator will typically be required to perform many operations at the start and at the end of a crop row in addition to simply steering the tractor, such as raising or lowering the implement hitch, shifting the transmission, engaging or disengaging the PTO shaft, etc. The number and complexity of the tasks can cause operator fatigue and can result in operational errors being committed. A system which can simplify the operator's tasks is desired.